


jailhouse rock

by thunderylee



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: There are only three days during which it’s not okay, so naturally that’s when Juri wants to do it.





	jailhouse rock

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

After all of the hype, turning eighteen really isn’t that big of a deal. Juri doesn’t feel any different, anyway. He can work late now, and he’s legal to have sex in basically every country in the world, but none of that matters because Hokuto _isn’t_.

“If you touch me, I can have you arrested,” Hokuto says, tone serious but eyes devious, and Juri thinks this is going to be the longest three days in the history of ever.

Not that Juri’s already been touching him or anything, at least anymore than they’re required to do for work. He hasn’t been. Hokuto jokes about screwing around with everyone, but Juri bets he hasn’t even kissed any of them. It’s par for the course when you’re a Johnny—everyone’s a tease.

The problem is that Juri doesn’t know how much he wants it until he can’t have it. The clock had struck midnight and suddenly Hokuto was off limits, his tall, lean frame and handsome face even more appealing now. Being told he can’t do something has always made Juri want to do it more, and this is no different.

It doesn’t help that they’re spending the day together. It’s been awhile since the six of them hung out, with Hokuto and Jesse performing at Crea and filming their dramas along with Taiga. Since four of them have birthdays within a month of each other, it was the opportune time to celebrate and catch up, coincidentally on Juri’s actual birthday.

Except that Hokuto keeps smirking at Juri like he knows a dirty secret and Juri keeps sitting on his hands. He may be eighteen now, but he’s still a teenager. He finds himself wondering why Hokuto didn’t approach him before now, before it was technically illegal. He really doesn’t think Hokuto will report him, but he doesn’t want to find out.

Then it occurs to him that he’s actually considering it, and Shintaro has to whack him on the back of his head to get his attention. “Stare a little harder, pervert.”

“Who are you calling a pervert, _kid_?” Juri sneers, turning to get into Shintaro’s face, but Shintaro just rolls his eyes because he’s bigger than Juri.

They end up back at Juri’s place after being out all afternoon, loitering on the back porch while basically everyone in his entire family is home. His older brothers had visited to celebrate Juri’s birthday, but once the festivities were over they’d taken their leave. His parents and Subaru don’t appear to have any interest in Juri and his friends, but every time Juri meets eyes with Hokuto he’s fiercely reminded that even if he did want to break the law, he wouldn’t be able to do it here.

It’s still early when Taiga stands up apologetically and claims that he has family things, which has Kouchi offering to walk him home. Jesse takes the opportunity to claim exhaustion—he has _two_ dramas this season, he reminds them pointedly—and Shintaro makes it until he figures out he’s the only one left with Juri and Hokuto before scrambling to depart as well.

“I think they’re more obvious than we are,” Hokuto says calmly, like he hasn’t just broken the fourth wall less than ten feet from Juri’s parents. “Should I leave, too?”

Well played, Juri thinks bitterly. If he says no, he’s admitting to wanting Hokuto, but he can’t say yes without being rude. “That’s up to you,” he finally replies, throwing the ball into Hokuto’s court. “You’re the one with all the work.”

Hokuto smiles, making no indication that he knows exactly what Juri is doing, but somehow Juri knows that he does. “I don’t require nearly as much down time as Jesse. Besides, I like being with you.”

Juri wonders how someone can be so blunt and so vague at the same time, but all he does is shrug and jump to his feet. “I’ll see if my mom minds you staying for dinner, then.”

Of course she doesn’t mind, because Juri’s mom is used to feeding an army of testosterone and one more male at the table isn’t going to cramp her style any. In fact, Hokuto gets whacked on the nose with a wooden spatula just like Juri or any of his brothers would when he leans over the pot to smell what’s cooking, which Juri is still laughing about when they retreat to his room.

He closes the door out of habit, but rethinks it when he sees Hokuto flop across his bed, poking around in the shelf of manga on the other side. His T-shirt rides up his back a little and Juri gulps at the exposed skin that disappears into the belted waist of worn jeans. He doesn’t think he’s ogled the girls in Koki’s porn rags this much, which has his cheeks flushing at the connection.

“Can you stop?” he finds himself asking, and that was a bad idea because now Hokuto’s glancing at him from over his own shoulder, looking even more enticing. He looks confused, and for good reason since he’s really not doing anything that warrants Juri’s huffing. “I mean. Let’s play a game or something.”

Hokuto gives him a strange look, but says nothing as he slides to the floor in front of Juri’s gaming machines. There are quite a few of them, including some hand-me-downs from his older brothers, and the pair of them race Mario Karts until Juri’s mom calls them for dinner.

“It’s already so late,” she says after taking up Hokuto’s offer to help clean (while eyeing her own son pointedly). “Why don’t you just stay the night, Hokuto-kun?”

Juri almost trips over his chair, earning a frown from his mother, but Hokuto’s up to his elbows in suds at the sink. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Not at all,” Juri’s mom insists. “My husband and I have somewhere to go tomorrow morning, so we can give you a ride home if you want.”

“I actually have filming tomorrow,” Hokuto says apologetically. “The studio is kind of far from here, but a ride to the train station would be great!”

“Deal.” Juri’s mom turns toward her son and whacks him good-naturedly in the back of the head. “Help him clean up, will you? Then run a bath for both of you and your brother.”

Juri brings the rest of the plates to the sink, where Hokuto’s holding up the spray like he’s going to drench Juri with it, but he just laughs and continues washing. Juri half-hopes that Hokuto’s mom will say no once he calls her to ask if he can stay the night, but she gives her permission and demands to have Juri over sometime to pay his mom back for her kindness.

“What is it with moms?” Hokuto asks with a laugh as they trudge upstairs. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“It’s fine,” Juri tells him, and it really is. By the time he gets to stay over at Hokuto’s, they’ll both be old enough for anything that may happen.

Juri’s bent over the bathtub, turning the faucets off when Hokuto speaks from the doorway, nearly scaring him into falling over the edge into the water. “I’m not completely dense, you know. I know you don’t want me here.”

“What? It’s not that at all,” Juri tells him, completely honestly, but Hokuto just raises an eyebrow and Juri thinks he may have misread him this entire time. “You don’t really think that, do you?”

“You tell me.” Hokuto leans against the doorframe and folds his arms, looking entirely too attractive for someone who’s not even trying. “You’ve barely looked at me since the others left. I can fake sick or something if you want me to leave. My mom would come pick me up.”

Juri looks at Hokuto’s frown and feels bad enough to embarrass himself. After a deep breath, he gets to his feet. “It’s not that I don’t want you here,” he says quietly, pressing a rolled-up towel into Hokuto’s chest and staring him right in his gorgeous eyes. “I want you too much. Guests first.”

He swerves around Hokuto and disappears into his room, leaving Hokuto to his own devices. Now Hokuto probably will fake sick and have his mom come pick him up, then never talk to Juri again. The separation of their little unofficial junior unit would be welcome after this, Juri thinks bitterly. If they do have to work together, it would be awkward for the others. Shintaro especially wouldn’t put up with their evasion.

Before Juri can work himself up into too much of a frenzy, Hokuto’s walking into his room wearing a robe and drying his hair. “Are you going next, or…?”

“Yeah,” Juri replies, not meeting his eyes. “It’s Subaru’s turn to clean the tub, so he’ll go last. I have some of my oldest brother’s clothes in my closet that are too big for me, all the way on the left. Help yourself.”

“Thanks,” Hokuto says, sounding grateful and surprised as Juri nearly flies across the hall and closes himself in the bathroom. Apparently Hokuto isn’t going to leave after all, which just has Juri even more apprehensive. He takes as long of a bath as he dares and dawdles as he gets dressed, dries his hair, and moisturizes his face.

Whether Hokuto is upset or not, it doesn’t make him any older.

When he can’t put it off any longer, he sighs and bangs on his brother’s bedroom door, hollering that it’s his turn in the bath on the way back to his own room. Hokuto’s back to reading the manga, only he’s sitting in Juri’s desk chair, wearing a pair of cut-off sweat shorts and an old T-shirt that’s barely big enough for him. He’s also wearing glasses, a contact lens case placed on Juri’s desk.

“All of the pants were too short,” he says by way of explanation.

“We’re small people,” Juri replies automatically, licking his lips as he drinks in the sight. “I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t,” Hokuto says with a laugh. “I never wear them unless I have to, but the eye doctor keeps yelling at me for sleeping in my contacts. Filming was so early this morning that I just wore my glasses and kept them with me.”

He gestures toward the small duffle bag he’d brought with him earlier straight from the studio and Juri nods. “They look nice, though. I mean, they complement your face. I mean…”

Hokuto laughs as Juri gives up and sits on his bed, covering his face with both hands. His cheeks are so warm. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Juri answers, his voice muffled.

“Okay, but I’d like to talk about it whenever you’re ready.”

Juri peeks through his fingers to find Hokuto smiling at him. “What is there to talk about even? At least until Tuesday.”

“Tuesday?” Hokuto asks, tilting his head in adorable confusion. “What does my birthday have to do with this?”

“Because you’ll be eighteen,” Juri blurts out. “Like me. Legal.”

“Legal,” Hokuto repeats, then his face splits into a grin. “Juri, do you actually think I’m going to call the cops on you?”

“I don’t know.” Juri brings his knees up to his chest and hugs them, his cheeks flaming. “That is the least of my concerns now, actually.”

“Can I come over there?” Hokuto asks suddenly, and Juri lifts his head to gape at him. “Just so I don’t have to talk across the room. I don’t really want anyone overhearing this.”

Juri nods, scooting over to make room for Hokuto to sit cross-legged on the bed, facing him. Suddenly Hokuto looks very young, more like when Juri had first met him before his face became so chiseled and he’d sprouted up several centimeters. Ordinarily this would make the dilemma even worst, but it seems to even out since Juri feels fourteen again.

“Is this my fault?” Hokuto asks carefully. “Because I made that joke earlier?”

“Yes,” Juri answers, rushing to place the blame. “I started thinking about it and then you kept looking at me and then my mom shoved us together and, well, here we are.”

“The senpai keep telling me I’m going to get into trouble with my flirting someday,” Hokuto says with a sigh. “I just never thought it would be with you.”

“I’m sorry,” Juri says, staring at his bedspread.

“Don’t be.” Hokuto smiles again, a small sympathetic one. “I’m flattered, honestly.”

“I’ll get over it,” Juri insists, sounding more confident than he really is, especially with the things that Hokuto’s smile does to his heart. “I don’t want things to be weird if we work together in a group again.”

“You mean ‘when’,” Hokuto corrects him, and Juri finds himself smiling at Hokuto’s dedication to the Bakaleya team. “And what if I don’t want you to get over it? What happens then?”

“Huh?” Juri asks, totally off guard. “What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Hokuto glances toward the door, which Juri had closed upon his return. “Now you’ve got me thinking about it.”

Juri sucks in his air. “Have you done it before?”

“Yeah,” Hokuto answers, looking unnerved at the admission. “You?”

“Just with girls,” Juri admits. Before right now, that’s something he would have bragged about, even if it was only one girl and the whole experience had been sufficiently uncomfortable.

“It’s so good,” Hokuto tells him, his eyes darkening as he gives Juri a look that has his blood rushing through his veins. “I could show you, if you want. The timing is kind of perfect, assuming you’re not too loud.”

Juri blinks and still sees Hokuto sitting on his bed, propositioning him in his brother’s old clothes and really attractive glasses. “But it’s illegal…”

“ _Three days_ ,” Hokuto emphasizes, then looks at the clock on Juri’s bedside table. “Two days in a couple hours. I seriously doubt any cop would bother opening a ticket for this. My mother would laugh in my face if I even brought it up, seriously.”

That has Juri smiling. “When you put it that way…”

“I won’t force you,” Hokuto says firmly, “but if you want to and I want to, then we should.”

It’s the most sound logic Juri’s ever heard, and he’s already nodding and watching Hokuto scoot closer before it occurs to him what he’d just agreed to. A shudder courses through his body and he knows Hokuto notices, but it’s not from fear. “Please take care of me.”

“Of course,” Hokuto replies, his hand warm as he lifts it to Juri’s jaw. “It’s still your birthday, isn’t it? Though if I had known this is what you wanted from me, I wouldn’t have bothered buying you a present.”

Juri rolls his eyes and shoves at Hokuto playfully, but then Hokuto presses their lips together and Juri freezes. He’s kissed before, but it was always with girls who let him lead; Hokuto takes charge from the first second, pulling back just enough to kiss him again from a different angle. He repeats this so many times that Juri loses count, his coherence dwindling with each brush of their lips as Hokuto’s hand slides up his jaw and around the back of his neck.

Fingers play with his hairline and Juri’s body comes alive, both hands grabbing onto Hokuto’s shirt and pulling him closer. He licks between Hokuto’s lips, which part immediately and Hokuto’s tongue slides along his, a low groan sounding from the contact. Juri doesn’t know which one of them made it, only that he doesn’t want to stop, losing his mind with each passing second.

He knows how to breathe through his nose, of course, yet it’s not enough and Juri has to turn out of the kiss, gasping for air. “Sorry,” he gets out.

“It’s fine,” Hokuto replies, his voice a little deeper than before. “I should take off my glasses anyway. They’re getting pretty smudged.”

Juri just nods as Hokuto leans over to the bedside table, folding his glasses neatly on the wood. “I should, um, turn off the light,” Juri suggests, his heart pounding in his chest, “so they think we’re asleep.”

“Good idea,” Hokuto says, and Juri hops up to do exactly that. “Should I get under the covers?”

“Sure.” Juri hits the light and navigates his way back into bed, wincing when he bangs his knee against Hokuto’s. “Shit, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Hokuto replies, sounding much closer than Juri expected, and he shudders again when Hokuto’s fingers trail up his arm. “I can’t see you.”

“I’m right here,” Juri tells him, blindly reaching out and making contact with Hokuto’s side. “Your eyes should focus soon. I can already see—”

He’s cut off by that mouth returning to his, and Juri completely forgets what he was saying as Hokuto kisses him again. It’s much hotter like this, Hokuto wrapping an arm around him and pressing closer until their legs are intertwined, hands clutching at each other’s backs as they kiss deeply. Juri could probably do this all night, except for the dull throb of want low in his belly that grows with each flick of Hokuto’s tongue against his.

Hokuto seems to be having the same problem, judging by the way he squeezes Juri’s shoulder blade before dropping his hand down to Juri’s waist. Juri jerks a little at the unexpected touch, but then he’s repeating the action on Hokuto in a very adult version of follow the leader. Hokuto gasps when Juri’s fingers drift over his hipbone so he does it again, earning a harder kiss in response as Hokuto’s own hand slides underneath Juri’s shirt to touch his skin directly.

Juri’s own noise shocks himself as much as Hokuto, who rolls halfway on top of him to use both hands on his chest. It’s strange to be the one on his back, but he finds that he doesn’t mind it at all, especially how he doesn’t have that constant pressure of what to do next. Hokuto breaks their kiss long enough to pull Juri’s shirt over his head, and Juri rushes to do the same without any apprehension. They explore each other’s chests, mapping out what feels good, and Hokuto falls from Juri’s mouth again to kiss down his jaw and throat.

“Where’re you going?” Juri mumbles, lifting a hand to stroke Hokuto’s hair out of his face as he presses his lips to Juri’s sternum.

“Where do you think I’m going?” Hokuto replies, a bit sarcastic, and Juri squints his eyes open to see Hokuto smirking in the dark. “Just lie back and enjoy it, birthday boy.”

Juri figures it out real quick when Hokuto unties his pants, squirming uncontrollably as Hokuto drags his lips down Juri’s belly. He’s already half hard, stiffening the rest of the way from Hokuto’s hot breath, which quickly becomes his tongue as he licks along the head and takes the shaft into his hand.

“Hokku,” Juri gasps out, flinging his other arm over his mouth to keep from being too loud. “ _Ah_.”

Hokuto sucks the length further into his mouth, his other hand holding down Juri’s hips when they start to buck up, and Juri feels like he could bite a chunk out of his arm with how much he’s holding back right now. He’d never thought he could be so loud, but then again he’s never had a blowjob quite like this before. Hokuto doesn’t seem wholly focused on getting him off, anyway, licking and mouthing at his cock like it’s an ice cream cone.

Then Hokuto puts both hands on Juri’s hips and takes him all the way in, making Juri’s eyes roll back into his head when he hits the back of Hokuto’s throat. He brings Juri so close, swallowing around the head while he reaches down to roll Juri’s balls in one hand, but then he pulls off and returns to the licking, which has Juri groaning into his arm.

“Do you wanna come like this?” Hokuto asks casually, like he’s asking if Juri wants something to drink, and all Juri can focus on are the words pressed into his very sensitive flesh. “It’s your birthday. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“If I’m already breaking the law, may as well go all the way,” Juri says into his arm with a quick laugh, then realizes what he actually said when Hokuto lets Juri’s cock fall from his lips and pushes himself back up Juri’s body.

“All the way, huh?” Hokuto asks, pressing his own arousal against Juri’s thigh, and Juri’s next noise is a small whimper. “I can do that. Be right back.”

Just like that the warmth disappears, Juri’s body growing cold despite the blankets as Hokuto hops out of bed and rummages around in his bag. When he returns, though, Juri’s body temperature rises even more than before with Hokuto covering him from head to toe. Distracted by Hokuto’s mouth on his again, Juri runs his hands up and down Hokuto’s back, noticing too late that there’s nothing stopping him from grabbing onto Hokuto’s ass.

“Mm, how do you want to do it?” Hokuto asks, pressing the words into Juri’s throat as he grinds down slowly against him. Juri hisses at the first touch of Hokuto’s cock against his, shuddering when Hokuto breathes out a very quiet groan into his skin. “I can do it to you, or you can do it to me. I’m fine either way.”

“Which is better?” Juri asks curiously. He knows the mechanics of it, but has always wondered why it feels good for the one on the bottom.

“They both have their good points,” Hokuto says, hands on the waistband of Juri’s pants, slowly tugging them down. Juri lifts his hips to help and Hokuto takes them off all the way, palming Juri’s thighs on his way back up. “Since you haven’t done it before, it’d be easiest for me to do it to you, since I already know what I’m doing.”

“Okay,” Juri agrees a little too quickly, his legs already falling open for Hokuto to lie between them. “I guess it’s good that you’ve done it before, then.”

He must sound as jealous as he feels, because Hokuto’s smiling as he presses their mouths together. “You can pretend it’s my first time if you want. I’ll play the blushing underage virgin for you.”

“Please don’t,” Juri says, his legs spreading even more for Hokuto’s prying fingers. “Just don’t talk about doing it with other people when you’re with me.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Hokuto replies, pulling his hand away long enough to mess with a tube. Juri jumps when those fingers return to his skin wet and slick, sliding up his thighs higher than he’s experienced before. “Now relax, birthday boy.”

It’s hard to take a deep breath with Hokuto touching him _there_ , but it’s a little easier after the initial touch to his rim that has him gasping into Hokuto’s mouth. Hokuto kisses him even harder, like he’s trying to distract Juri with his tongue, and it works when Juri notices the finger all the way inside him, stretching him open for another.

“Okay?” Hokuto checks, and Juri nods as he wraps his arms around Hokuto’s neck, suddenly desperate for the contact. Hokuto seems to have no intent to stop kissing him, which works in their favor since a second finger has a moan tearing from Juri’s throat without warning, thankfully muffled by Hokuto’s mouth.

He didn’t think something like this could feel so good, the first touch to a certain spot inside him explaining why men even do it this way. Juri’s knees lift higher on their own, his hips rocking up toward the touch, desperate for more of Hokuto’s fingers or whatever else Hokuto will give him. Hokuto’s breathing becomes faster as he drinks down Juri’s noises, fingers moving in and out of Juri’s body easier until he adds a third, which has Juri grabbing onto Hokuto’s arms and gasping at the fullness.

“Do you like it?” Hokuto asks, rather needlessly in Juri’s opinion, but he nods anyway. “You’re so tight, Juri. I can’t wait to be inside you. Are you ready?”

“I think so,” Juri replies, arching as Hokuto spreads out his fingers and hits that spot again. “Mm, Hokku, feels good.”

“Yeah?” Hokuto asks, kissing the frown off Juri’s face as he pulls out his fingers. “It’s about to feel even better.”

Juri’s ready for it, his body clenching at nothing while Hokuto rolls on a condom and coats his length with more lube, hands completely steady. He wonders if Hokuto ever gets nervous about anything, but then he’s kneeling between Juri’s legs and leaning down to press their lips together once more as the head of his cock lines up with Juri’s hole.

Juri expects Hokuto to say something to preface their union, but he just pushes in and all Juri knows is feeling. His head tips back as Hokuto fills him, lips pressing to Juri’s throat in lieu of his mouth. Hands firm on his hips, sliding up his back to loop arms around him, and Hokuto pauses while Juri gets used to the intrusion, his muscles protesting Hokuto’s length inside him.

“Are you okay?” Hokuto asks, his voice barely a whisper, and Juri knows that if he said no Hokuto would stop right now, pull out, and get them off a different way.

But Juri doesn’t say no. “Yeah,” he gasps out. “I’m fine. Keep going.”

Hokuto’s moan stays in his throat, but it rumbles through Juri’s chest as he starts to move, pulling out far enough to thrust back in, slowly enough to keep the bed from shaking too much. Juri’s suddenly grateful that Koki had had the headboard taken off when this was his room, though come to think of it this might have been why. Before he can spend too much time on that realization, Hokuto speeds up a little, burying his face into Juri’s outstretched neck to press little exhales into his skin.

It’s such a surreal feeling, worlds different from having sex with girls, at least in Juri’s limited experience. His body rocks up on its own to take Hokuto in deeper, to make the head of his cock push right against that spot as he cries out as loudly as he dares. Hokuto holds him tighter, nosing at his chin until he leans down enough to meet those lips, their kisses even hotter in the throes of passion.

“Touch yourself,” Hokuto whispers, filthier than anything else he’s said today, and Juri’s already reaching down to follow the order when Hokuto goes on. “Get off for me. I wanna feel you come.”

As embarrassing as it is to do this in front of someone else, Hokuto makes him forget all about it as his body tightens even more at the first touch to his cock. Now he’s the one swallowing Hokuto’s moans as he fists himself as fast as he can, not bothering to make it last now that Hokuto’s rhythm is starting to falter on top of him. He’d expected Hokuto to be just as enticing like this as he was any other time, but he’d sorely underestimated him.

“I’m close,” Juri gets out, thumbing his slit to push himself over the edge, but Hokuto’s already slamming into him and falling still with a rushed exhale of Juri’s name.

He jerks along with Juri when Juri comes, a shaky hand joining Juri’s on his cock as they pump him until he’s spent. Sweaty and hot and struggling to catch his breath, Juri’s wondering how they could sneak another bath when Hokuto reaches for the travel size package of tissues he’d retrieved along with the condom and lube. It feels nice to have someone clean him up like this, though he suspects that Hokuto will fall asleep the second he lies down properly, except that Hokuto lies on top of Juri instead, mouths sliding together lazily now that there is no sexual urgency.

“Happy birthday,” Hokuto breathes between kisses. “I hope it was worth your night in jail.”

Juri swats at him and Hokuto laughs, lacing their fingers together and curling right up to Juri’s side, clearly intent on sleeping just like this. In the morning, when Juri’s mom finds them tangled in a pile of limbs and scarce covers, she just shakes her head and makes a big show of banging on the door like she’d never entered the room. After raising Koki, nothing fazes her much anymore.


End file.
